That Song
by WatchingYou
Summary: Luffy and Nami get a little too drunk for there own good and sing an interesting song together.


Name: That Song…

Name: That Song….

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or this song.

Summery: Luffy and Nami get a little too drunk for there own good and sing an interesting song together.

Notes: My first one piece story so please do not kill me! And I already know that my grammar and spelling suck so don't flame me about that! (Bold means Luffy's singing and underline means Nami)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Today had been a strange day for the straw hat pirates. They had just gotten stocked up with lots of supplies so someone had decided that they all should get drop dead drunk and being the well strange people they are they went along with the idea.

- - - -Flash Back- - - - -

"I'm board" whined Luffy to the others sitting at the table. Nami shot him a glare because this was around the 20th time he's said that in the last 20 minutes.

"Then do something to entertain yourself" Nami yelled at Luffy. She was really starting to get annoyed with there captain. Luffy sat there for a minute in what appeared to be some kind of though.

"What should I do?" Luffy asked.

"Why don't you get drunk?" The ever so loveable sword's man recommended. Luffy smiled a big grin at the idea.

"Why don't we all drink a whole lot!" Luffy shouted.

"Sure, why not" was the general answer from the crew. Luffy ran into a different room before returning carrying lots of bottles of alcohol.

- - - - Flash Back Over - - - - -

And that's how they ended up how they are now. They where all out on the deck, most of them drunk. Empty bottles lined the floor of the ship. Luffy laughed as he jumped up on the table (Almost falling off as he did that.)

"Hay Nami! Come over here for a minute" Luffy said as he saw Nami just kind of standing off to the side. She walked over towards the table that Luffy was on.

"What's up?" Nami asked followed by a giggle. She was totally drunk as well so her normal though process was messed up.

"Let's sing a song!" Luffy said. He didn't wait for an answer before grabbing Nami's arm and pulling her onto the table as well. Nami grinned and shook her head yes at the idea.

"I got the perfect song in mind pick up when you know too" Luffy said. The two stood there for a moment before they got ready to sing.

And with this idea Luffy started singing the song,

"**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you**." This caused the rest of the crew to look over at the two on the table. Luffy gave them thumbs up before Nami started with her line.

"_Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic."_

"**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing.  
**_Come let us sing the sailor-song._**"**

"**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you." **At this point in time the others where either giving them a what-the-heck look or those who where drunker where smiling and giggling.

"_Sailorman, you really turn me on  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So__ if you go, I'll kick your Heine" _Namithen threw her arm around her drunken captain's shoulder.

"**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing**  
_Come, let us sing the sailor-song._**"**

"**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you"**

"_Now let's fight!" _Nami at this point picked up a soup ladle that had somehow ended up near them and pointed as if where a sword at Luffy.

"**Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife****!" **This was followed by Luffy grabbing one of Zolo's swords and pretending to fight Nami. Zolo gave Luffy a death glare when he saw his sword was gone.

"**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing**  
_Come, let us sing the sailor-song._**"**

"**So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you"**

"**I'm king of the world! Woohoo!" **Luffy shouted throwing his arms up in the air. He also threw Zolo's sword which slid across the deck. Zolo yelled some random swears at Luffy before running to get his sword.

"_Wow, this was great!"_

"**Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship.  
So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you... Yeah!" **After sing the last line of the song Luffy passed out and fell off the table.

"That was …. Strange" Robin commented as Nami also passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Woot! I finished my first one piece story! Oh and too let you know the song is "The Sailor Song" by Toy-Box!!


End file.
